The Last Rain II – A New Hope (A Maan x Geet Fanfic)
by quill.of.euphrates
Summary: The sequel to The Last Rain. From Maan's POV as he is struck by self realization afterwards. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Geet Hui Sabse Parayi, if I did I wouldn't be here writing fanfictions :p

A/N: Okay, so here's the second part of The Last Rain. It's... a bit tedious, I know... u_u But, to cut my nagging short, enjoy.

A drop from your eyes

Sparked the fire in a rainy sky

Lit aflame the hope.

Quenched the thirsty desert…

Let it storm… let it rain so much today,

Let me overflow like the river,

Let me flow like the cold stream rushing toward the abound ocean…

You've filled me with such things,

Filled every moment of mine, every part of me…with such fullness

Filled me with such impulse

What is now is not mine, it's yours; It's all given to you.

A drop from your eyes

Sparked the life from burnt down ash

Lit aflame the hope.

Quenched the thirsty desert…

Broke the walls;

And changed me..

He wasn't sure anymore. The fact that circumstances force people to defy the morals, the lines of trust and loyalty that so often blend with all the precarious insinuating evils like lies, secrets, betrayals. He had simply lost all hope, all faith. That love doesn't build trust, and the fact that being with or without trust doesn't lessen his love for her one bit… was somewhat contradicting, even confusing. But he'd never stop loving her was the one truth that would never stop haunting him.

No, he had not lost faith in his love. But that he had no faith in himself anymore. How much of this could he bear? Was his adoration for her so fickle just to vanish after what he heard…? And she was innocent all through it! It wasn't her fault! The fates were cruel to her.

Is it the fault of the little being growing within her body? That it is a part of her, her flesh and blood, isn't it reason enough for him to love it? The child is Geet's! His Geet's!

But no… for him to love it, it had to be born from his loins and her womb, didn't it? It had to be his flesh and blood, didn't it? It had to be a part of Maan Singh Khurana's selfish love, did it not? The love where Geet was all his, her body untainted by any other… the baby had to be his! Not some other man's!

He hates her baby. But she still loves him. She loves him. And not some other man! Yet, there she is running around pitting herself against all odds for someone else's baby?...

No. IT WAS HER BABY. HER CHILD. HER WORLD.

His conscience chided him. A world, of which he was a part of as much as the baby. He had wronged her. Making her suffer for something that she had no control over. He had broken her heart, leaving her alone to face the world? Helpless with her baby. Was that what his love was about? No...

He loved her dearly. And nothing will change that. Not even his own selfish intentions. And for that though he may never be able to accept the baby as his own. For her and perhaps his sake, he would make the baby a part of his world as well. Even give it his name. But, it was his Geet's baby wasn't that a reason enough for him to love it?

Yes. Yes!

The answer was stronger now. The voice of conscience was louder. What is his is her's, and what is her's is his. She wasn't aloof from him. Then why would her baby be?

He had wronged her! He had wronged her greatly. He had asked her to choose between himself and her baby! That was cowardly. How could he? Had he lost all senses and sanity of mind? He might have as well asked her to wrench her heart out of her body and present it to him. How could he have been so blind? Does his materialistic selfishness know no bounds?

Geet was right. A man like him weighed everything on the scale of resourcefulness. But the value of some things cannot be weighed on a normal scale. He realized it now. How could he ever forgive himself? Will she ever forgive him?

Forgiveness. The very thought brought a rueful smile on his face. A twisted sarcastic smile. He knew hoping such he was but deluding himself. And now Geet was gone… gone. All that was left was his flourishing empire of materialism and objectivity ,things that couldn't even offer him comfort. Coated with cold self loathing and guilt.

He had so much money. So much riches, so much property. So many offices and houses. But could this buy him the love that he had shunned away blinded by pride fuelled with jealousy? The truth he had intentionally choose to overlook because he was furious with her concealment of such a secret.

Yet, he cannot let her go. She was the only thing that made sense in his speeding world. Diminishing day by day, with the walls closing in all around him. Heading towards a void that was so dark that even light couldn't reach there. Only she could light up those darkest of spaces with a single smile. Those dark hazel eyes that spoke volumes even in the most confining silences. The hand which with its softest of touches beckoned him. Letting him know that no matter what happened she would always be there.

No.. What has he done...

"GEET!"

He rasped out a desperate heart wrenching cry of her name with a guttural groan so painful that even those who saw the man fly out of his office couldn't believe that this was the same Maan Singh Khurana who instilled such fear and authority in a person's mind just by his first impression. His face was so contorted by pain, his conscience weighed him down by such grief and guilt, he might as well have been upon the brink of insanity. Was this the cold, cunning, manipulative man known to the world as the infamous Maan Singh Khurana? The same man, in whose world nothing went out of order without his permission. Hell, even a single leaf on a tree in his surroundings did not move without his approval. Then what were men in comparison to him?

But even people who knew him could not recognize him today. He were merely a husk of what he was once without her.

"Geet…"

Every thing ran past him in a blur as he rushed towards the car. His hands flying towards his hair, eyes blank and void. He tore out a few strands his dark mane is desperation. Only in his mind.. She stood there smiling, soaking in the steady drizzle of the first summer rain. Beckoning him…towards her, fleeting away in a dark impenetrable haze.

"No, Geet. Don't go. I am coming. Don't go…don't go.." He managed to choke out the words under his breath. A hand had closed down around his heart, almost making it impossible to breath. To bite down on his lips and turn the steering wheel of the car was all he could do to not succumb to the pain that had overwhelmed him now. Something he hadn't even thought was possible until now. Maan Singh Khurana had never bowed down to anything in his life. Then why today?

"Why are you always so serious?…It is as if you have decided to clench shut the doors to your heart, closing out the whole world? Isolating yourself in a corner. As if preserving yourself from…everyone…everything harmful? You MUST be waiting for a certain someone…aren't you, Sir? Or perhaps you are waiting for some big change to come knocking at your door…to transform everything around you in one huge jolt..!"

"Geet, why do you always have useless thoughts cooking up in that head of yours? Have you totally lost it? And no. I have no time for such nonsense."

"Huh, Sir? Are you sure!? You aren't waiting for something? Anticipating someone's arrival? Expecting something to change around you?"

"Now, I am worried about you even more, Sir!" She mocked at him, giggling like a school girl. But this only served to make him more angrier, as he directed a death glare at her direction.

.

.

.

.

"Intezaar to hona hi chahiye… We must all have some expectations. A wait for something..or the other.

Just like we wait for a cup of hot tea in an evening of dreary cold weather. Just like we wait for the first sprinkle of rain after a hot summer day. Just like we anticipate the greetings and praise for accomplishment on a work well done."

"Life is all about these small things that brighten it up. Happiness doesn't come from outside or some place else, Sir. It surrounds us. They are all around us! We just have to reach out and experience them!

So don't just sit there cooped up within the car! Come out, and feel this! It doesn't rain like this everyday…"

The big change that Geet had predicted did come… and when it did, it swept up all the things in its wake and changed his world forever. It was like a hurricane, like a cyclone! A typhoon… A phenomenon. And the name of this change was Geet Handa. He had felt it that day, when he had stepped out of his car and stood in the rain with her. When he had taken her within his arms and such strange forceful and mysterious feelings had surged through him.

She had hit some deep part within him, initiating a change that couldn't

be stopped even by his concrete defenses. She had broken down every wall and filled his world with so many colours of happiness, that till now he had thought were impossible to achieve. Yet now, his world was meaningless without her. The colours had seeped out in her absence… and he could not imagine his life without her. His Geet. The sweet melody that surrounded everything around him.

He couldn't just let her walk out of his life like this.

He would never let her go… even though he had to fall on his knees and apologize to her for all the things he had put her through, he would. He would bring her back.

"No.. Geet no… I am coming for you. I will never let you go."

~End of Chapter~


End file.
